


dearly departed

by liesmith



Series: we're still criminals (fake ah crew) [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'd follow geoff anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	dearly departed

**"i got these scars the day i fell in love with you"**  

Jack knew Geoff was bad news. He knew the moment they met senior year, knew it the moment Geoff gave him that lazy smile and offered him a drink, knew it when they kissed drunk and sprawled on someone’s bed.

Jack knew it the moment Geoff vanished from his life after that night.

The funny thing is, people always have a way of showing back up, even complete, absolute strangers that you kissed after one beer. The ones that show up when you’re a sophomore in college and kiss you again, and whisper in your ear about the safe upstairs, how it’s got the default code still and full of money.

He’s a punk.

Jack follows him from that day forward. Geoff comes up with little schemes and cons, swindling old ladies and stupid kids out of their money, and he follows Geoff everywhere. It’s not hard to fall in love with him, either; Geoff’s all sweet smiles, drunk sleepy eyes and warm hands pulling Jack down into the bed and under the sheets.

He doesn’t even think twice when they start robbing convenience stores that escalate to low-security banks that escalate to real banks, that escalate to Ryan Haywood showing up at their doorstep dirty and with a shotgun, escalates to penthouses and fights and long nights spent driving as far away as possible from Geoff.

Things are different now, of course, as Jack sits behind the counter top of his bakery and watches Geoff eat his morning bearclaw with his iced coffee (4 sugars, one cream, some milk. hasn’t changed since he was a junior in college) and read the newspaper. Jack knows he’s just scoping for places to rob, even though they don’t _do_ that anymore, they all have respectable jobs, or something as close as legal as you can get with Ryan.

But, when Geoff turns to look at him, and gives that sleepy grin, Jack knows he can’t say no. Whatever the heist is, whatever the hit will be, he’ll be there.

  **"i landed face first"**

**Author's Note:**

> i may be ramwood trash but jack/geoff is so special and near and dear 2 me and ive been itching to write fahc so. here we are
> 
> the quote is from scars by rudy francisco


End file.
